


things you said

by kotoumis



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, this is my first fic forgive my awful writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoumis/pseuds/kotoumis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a post i saw on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said

Umi stared at her cell phone. 1:03 AM. That was the time glowing on the screen. She sighed and rolled over. She wished she had something to do, since Kotori was staying over, but she had already fallen asleep. Umi was completely exhausted, yet she felt like going to sleep would be something to regret later on. So she kept herself awake.  
Around ten minutes later, she heard a something moving around in the darkness of the room.  
“Umi, are you still awake?” It was Kotori.  
“Yeah, I am. Why?” Umi answered.  
“Can I talk to you about something?”  
“Of course. You know you can always talk to me, Kotori.”  
“Um… What would you do if you really liked someone, but you didn’t know if they felt the same? And that person was really good friend of yours?”  
“Well, I… Uh…,” Umi paused. It wasn’t like Kotori to ask these kinds of questions this late at night. “It-it depends on the person, what to do. Maybe you can talk to them about how you feel? If you really are good friends, it shouldn’t hurt your friendship, right?”  
“Yeah…”  
Silence.  
“Who is it that you like, Kotori?” Umi asked, rolling over to face Kotori.  
“W-w-what?” Kotori sat straight up. Umi could see her face turning red, even in the darkness.  
“Who do you like?”  
“How would y-you know if I l-liked anyone?”  
“You never talk about crushes. It’s kind of strange for you to suddenly start talking about them.” Umi sat up.  
“I can’t-”  
“You can always talk to me.”  
There was more silence. Then, she heard Kotori speak up again.  
“It’s you.”  
“H-huh?”  
“I like you, Umi. No, I love you. I really truly am in love with you.”  
Umi’s face turned almost as red as Kotori’s.  
“Hey, Kotori.”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you, too. I’m in love with you too.”  
“R-Really? You’re serious?”  
“I am. Go out with me?”  
“Of course!” Kotori responded. You could hear the smile in her voice.

Umi was happy she stayed up so late.


End file.
